The invention relates to a fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine having a high-pressure pump, wherein a high-pressure outlet of the high-pressure pump is connected to a high-pressure accumulator, which comprises at least one accumulator outlet for connecting to a fuel injector.
Such a fuel injection system is disclosed by DE 10 2005 027 851 A1. This fuel injection system having a high-pressure pump comprises two pump pistons, which are driven by a camshaft and which serve, each via a non-return valve, to deliver the fuel into a high-pressure accumulator arranged and fitted separately from the high-pressure pump. The fuel is drawn from the high-pressure accumulator for injection into combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine by means of fuel injectors, which are connected via lines to the high-pressure accumulator.